The present disclosure relates to banking, and more specifically, to four factor authentication rule-based intelligent bank cards.
Fraud has historically plagued the financial industry. Debit cards currently use two-factor authentication, namely the card itself and a pin number associated with the card/account. However, if the card is stolen and the PIN becomes known, an unauthorized user may withdraw funds from a victim's account at an ATM machine. Therefore, there exists a need for enhanced security measures for debit cards.